


Remedy

by junkerin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Animal Traits, Kink Meme, M/M, Supernatural Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/pseuds/junkerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where some people are born animal traits. No one knows what makes it happen. In written law, they have the same rights as everyone else, but in practice, they are treated as second-class citizens - sometimes even subhuman.</p><p>Jared was born with cat traits - he has the ears, a tail, claws, and the ability to purr. <br/>Someone finds him settling down to sleep in an alley and offers him a job as a server at an exclusive club for those with animal-trait fetishes. Jared hates the job, especially with how people will call him kitty and cop a feel or touch his ears or tail as he walks past, but it's better than sleeping on the street.</p><p>One day, a group of regulars come in with a new friend - Jensen, a rich political figure - and Jensen is quite taken with Jared. As for Jared, he usually feels dirty and gross when he bends forward to let customers pet his ears and hear him purr, but with Jensen it's actually kind of nice. Jensen comes back several times to see Jared, and eventually asks Jared if he'd be willing to be his arm candy and share his bed, and Jensen would pay for Jared's every need. Jared is worried that Jensen could make him lose his current job if he turns him down, so he accepts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fill of a SPN kink meme. Not my best work and mind the surprising (or for some disapointing) ending.

Remedy

The first time Jared realized he was different than his brother and his sister was when he told his mother the other kid had hunted him up the tree and throw sticks and stones at him. His mother had just shrugged her shoulder and told him she didn’t care if they hurt him. After that Jared knew he couldn’t rely on anybody excepted himself. 

13 years later his family kicked him out. In the beginning it wasn’t that bad. He still had his stipendium and a place at the dorms, but three years later all that was gone. 

A bus trip later he found himself alone in the streets of LA with just his back pack and his view belongings. He needed to find a job and an apartment like hours ago because it was dark and he was tired. Jared had spent the day looking for a job any job. But everywhere he had applied the answer had been the same “We don’t employ Tiere.” 

Jared had known that there were certain prejudice against his kind, but he never expected it to be so bad that he couldn’t find a job or get a room in a motel. “We only rent to humans.” The answer had been. Well he was human at least in the eye of the law. But in the eye of every other person he was a Tiere. He had some animal traits. His for example were these of a cat. He had a long furry tail witch coming out of his back he could move it at will but mostly his tail had a mind of his own. While Jared could lie pretty well, his tail refuses to help him out in any kind of way. His tail was a freaking polygraph. On the top of his head he had “kitten ears” but they weren’t really ears his ears were on both sides of his head just like on every other person, his kitten ears were just some furry cartilage-tissue and very sensitive to touch. He never thought of his eyes as cat eyes but someone mentioned them to have the same shape. Down his spine he had a thin trail of fur but that was usually hidden under a t shirt so it didn’t really count. 

Jared had just decided he walked enough for one day and had started to make himself comfortable in an ally behind some dumpster not far from a backdoor of a restaurant or some kind of club.   
“Hey kid! You can’t stay here.”   
“Why this is a free country.” Jared called back.   
“Yes this is a free country and if the police comes by here in the next half hour they arrest you for vagabondage.” The man answered stepping closer his eyes widened in surprise when he saw what Jared was. “Do you need a job?” The man asked now openly checking Jared out. Jared nodded “Come in, I might have something for you.” The man said unlocking the back door and stepping in.

Jared followed the man inside. They first came into a kind of kitchen or back room, than walked down a narrow corridor and than walked into the club.  
“Welcome to Remedy. My name is Christian Kane this is my club and I need an additional waiter. Are you interested?” the man asked.   
“What kind of club is this?” Jared asked looking around.   
“One where nobody minds that you are a Tier; quite the opposite actually, they will appreciate the diversity.” Christian said.

 

Jensen Ackles was in his office. He was the youngest mayor LA had ever seen. True he had the looks to make it in LA but he had although a vision and endurance to get the work done. J.D. Morgan his second in command and officially his PR manager was talking on the phone. “Yes he will come. No, no I promise he will be there. Will he be alone?” J.D. looked at Jensen who shocked his head. “No he will have company. Yes see you there. Bye” J.D. turned to Jensen “We have no trouble selling that you are gay, but we have a problem selling that you are single. You need someone to be seen with. Get some arm candy; it can’t be too hard for you to find someone for the up coming events.”  
“J.D. I can’t just ask someone to be my arm candy. It should mean something, after Franklin the press wouldn’t believe anything less.” Jensen said. Franklin had been an environmentalist their partnership had been on a private and on a political level. And even if Jensen never was that big in ecology his partnership with Franklin had been a statement and everybody was looking and waiting for Jensen’s new boy friend and statement.   
“Are you going to the Remedy tonight?” Morgan asked.   
“I was planning to. Why?” Jensen answered.  
“If you are looking for a new statement, maybe you find a pretty Tier.” Morgan said carefully  
“I think about it.” Jensen replied deep in thoughts.

 

´They will appreciate the diversity´ thought Jared sarcastic to himself. He was working at the Remedy for several weeks now. The Remedy Club was THE CLUB to see and to be seen. Witch meant for Jared and the other waiters busy nights, lots and lots of customers and good tips. On the down side was the groping and touching and petting. Jared and all his fellow waiters were Tiere. There was Gen for example she was partly rabbit or bunny as they called her with long rabbit ears and the white pompom her rabbit tail. She always wore, like all other female waitress, hot pants and a small tank top for her work. Or Chad he looked like a cannery with small yellow feathers along his arms and some feathers on the top of his head. Chad, Jared and all other waiters wore tight fitting black jeans and no shirts.

“Oh god I hate it when they pull at my tail.” Jared complained to Chad.   
“Shut up. You can call yourself lucky to have a job. Our kind doesn’t find work easy. And this club is classy. Christian won’t allow harassment; a little touching brings more tips and sells more drinks so you better get use to.” Chad told him.  
Jared knew Chad was right, but he hate it when someone just touched him, or petted his ears they were so sensitive and if someone started to stroke them Jared couldn’t help himself and he started to purr.   
“The boss is waving.” Chad murmured into Jared ears. “You better move you butt over there.”  
Jared turned around and looked at Christian. He was with a group of people some regular Jared had served before and one new guy.  
“Is that Jensen Ackles?” He asked Chad excited “He is big in Tier rights.”   
“Yes, he and our boss are good friends.” Chad answered.  
Jared and Chad made their way to the tables where Christian was talking to his guests.   
“Ah ladies and gentleman your waiters for tonight are Chad our cannery and Jared our kitty” Chad and Jared smiled at the guests. 

Jensen looked up and up and up in the most stunning face he had ever seen he smiled at Jared. “Hello Jared nice to meet you. I would like a white wine.” Jared took the orders and throwing nervous looks at Jensen who kept on smiling at him.   
“Wow I didn’t knew Jensen Ackles loves kitties.” Chad sniggered.  
“What are you talking about?” Jared asked.  
“He is undressing you with his eyes and I think he would love to pet you kitten ears and hear you purr.” Chad said grinning like an idiot. 

Jared was carrying a tray with ordered drinks when suddenly someone griped his tail.   
“That is the one I was talking about. Tall as hell with a freaking tail and cat ears and if you do this he will start to purr.” Jared heard a drunken voice. He was yanked backwards and it was shear luck that he didn’t spill any of the drinks. The guy with the drunken voice was still pulling on his tail and it really hurt. He pushed Jared on his knees and grabbed his cat ears rubbing them like mad. Jared didn’t feel like purring. His tail and cat ears just hurt.   
“Will you purr for us little kitty?” the man asked. Jared looked helplessly around in the club usually Christian would help them if some guests got too rough and ready but he couldn’t see him. Suddenly he heard another voice in his back.   
“Would you please let him go? He has our drinks.” Jared turned his head to see Jensen Ackles behind him.   
“Oh major Ackles, I was showing my friend how special this tall Tier is.” Mr. Drunk said.  
“Yes well maybe another time, we are waiting for our drinks.” Jensen said as he helped Jared up.   
________________________________________  
Part 4

From that time on he saw a lot of Jensen Ackles. He came to the club every other day and insisted to be served by Jared only. 

“So I followed your advice.” Jensen said sitting at his desk and looking at JD sitting in front of him.   
“About what?” JD asked.  
“About getting some arm candy, about getting my own pet, I mean Tier, I mean human with special traits. Oh god why is political correctness always so copious?”   
JD sniggered “Thank god nobody heard that. But serious are you into this, I mean, I know you are a good actor, I mean politician, but to make it look right he should move in with you. You would have to live together with one of them. Or were you planning on something long term, with courting and dating and stuff? And who are we talking about.”  
“His name is Jared and you should do a background check. He works for Chris at his club so you can ask Chris for his last name. I don’t like surprises. Jared working there is not the best start, but its common knowledge that I go there and we could work that for our advantages: like he had no other choice but working there, like working a social component together with the Tier thing. Yhea I like that.”  
JD was taking notes and smiling to himself Jensen had started to get animated, no mater if he cared for the Jared guy, he cared about the topic.

 

Some days later there was a knock on the door to the little room Jared shared with Chad above the club. Because all waiters and waitresses were Tier they all had a hard time to find a suitable apartment, so most of them shared the rooms above the club. 

Jared and Chad were resting on their bed it was early afternoon and Chad got up to open the door. “I wonder who this could be.” He said opening the door. “Oh hi Chris. What’s the problem?”   
“I need to speak to Jared and you need to get lost.” Chris said walking in and shoved Chad out of the room.   
“Chris is everything alright.” Jared asked quiet concerned. He hoped he hadn’t messed anything up because he depended on this job. True he had a roof to sleep under and a job that got paid, but all that he had thanks to Chris if he got fired he was back on the streets. And sure as hell he wouldn’t be as lucky as he had been the first time when Chris had taken him in.

“Relax Jared you did nothing wrong.” Chris shifted uncomfortable from feet to feet and that was really strange. Chris never got uncomfortable he was the self confident in person. “I came to ask you a favor.”   
Oh god. Chris felt so uncomfortable; the last time he had felt that way was in 8th grade when he had asked Susi Fisher out for a date. He was unsure how to approach the subject and he didn’t know Jared sexual orientation and against common believe he knew for certain that not all Tier were bi quite a few were strait. Chris even felt a little protective about Jared and all other Tier who worked for him. He still remembered the day or better night when he had found Jared the young man trying to hide or sleep. Chris had known, if he didn’t take the boy in, there would be a body found the next day. Tiere as handsome and good looking as Jared, well let’s say Jared was lucky that Chris had found him. Jensen and very few other people knew, was why he cared so much about them. His brother had been a dog Tier and had committed suicide when the bulling in High school had gotten to hard to keep going. So he had decided to open The Remedy to give them a place to work and to live. Mostly without too much feel up. But Chris although knew he couldn’t kid himself, he knew the success of his club was due to some shady guys and a lot of decent people who enjoyed the diversity of life. 

So Jensen wanted to enjoy the diversity on a more privet level. Chris had told him he was no pimp, he would never sell one of his employees but he knew most of them would do anything for a date with Jensen Ackles. The problem was he didn’t knew Jared that good and no matter how protective he felt about Jared, his friend the major Jensen Ackles had asked for a favor.

“You know my friend Jensen Ackles?”  
________________________________________  
“Yes off course. Why? I don’t understand…” Jared stammered surprised.  
“He needs a boy friend for the cameras. You would stay at his house. He asked me to check if you would and I couldn’t say no. I mean you help a friend out if you can. And we are friends aren’t we? You would really, really do me a favor if you would do this.” Chris ended somewhat breathless and looking Jared in the eyes. 

Jared was shocked! Chris was pimping him out to Jensen Ackles. He swallowed and managed to ask: “What about my job?”   
“Well if I understand JD right: that is your new job, making Jensen happy. Do you know how lucky you are? Probably everybody here wished he or she would be in your shoes. Pack you stuff he’ll pick you up here.” Chris answered he was glad that Jared had agreed to play Jensen’s arm candy.   
“What now?” Jared asked irritated. “Yes now.” Chris answered smiling he was happy that Jared was so eager to go to Jensen. Maybe Jared had a secret crush on Jensen and he would play match maker. 

Jared was stunned. Chris kicked him out and sold him to some politician as arm candy! Well, he would get by. He turned to pack his meager belongings in his back pack. He told Chad and Gen that he met a friend and would move in with him. 

Half an hour later he got in the limo that had pulled up behind the club. Inside were Jensen and an older guy who introduced himself as “JD Morgan PR.”   
“Hello Jared.” Jensen greeted him with a warm smile while looking Jared up and down. Jensen liked what he saw. He was pleased with his choice. Whoever was responsible for the creation of Tiere had probably Jared in mind. His body was manly human and only a trail of fur was running down his spine. His gorges face was purely human but very exotic with his fascinating eyes (there color seemed to change from time to time) and his cat ears and tail only enhanced his exotic look. If you wouldn’t know better you could think (or pretend) he had dressed up as a cat. A very sexy, sensual and tall cat. Jensen wondered how far he was allowed to touch. He had seen at the club how sensitive Jared cat ears were and he would love to make Jared purr.

“Jared, thank you for helping me out and I’m sorry but there is this event I have to attend tonight. Nothing to fancy more a private party; but some important people.” Jensen looked Jared up and down. He was wearing some jeans and a plain shirt. Jensen was in a tailored suit, with shirt looking all the way business. 

“JD we need to dress him up. We should take him to Carl.”

Jared wasn’t sure how to feel about it, he wasn’t asked anything in fact he had just said “Hi.” When he had got in the car. He had heard about Carl, he was the new star designer in LA with an exclusive shop at Rodeo Dr. and everybody who could afford it bought his outfits there. What was special about Carl was he had a collection for Tiere. After Jensen had told the driver to take them to Carl, JD had Major Ackles occupied with business talk about up coming meetings and decisions he needed to make. 

Ten minutes before they reached Rodeo Drive, Jared found the courage to say: “Mr. Ackles, sir, we are almost there and maybe now would be a good time to tell me what you expect from me.” Jensen looked surprised he had completely forgotten about Jared so involved with JD about an upcoming voting. JD was irritated Jared was arm candy suppose to look nice and smile for the cameras, what was there to talk about?   
Jensen smiled and said: “Well first of all you should call me Jensen, as my boy friend it would look funny if you called me Mr. Ackles. Second no talking to the photographers. Just smile and look pretty and now relax and let me spoil you.”  
Looks like I got myself a sugar daddy. Jared thought dryly to himself. “That shouldn’t be a problem.” He said loud as they came to a stop in front of the shop.  
________________________________________  
As the entered the shop a sales person came out of the nowhere. “Mr. Ackles, how my I assist you?” “Ah Claudio, the man I need. This is my new friend Jared and he needs…” “Everything.” Claudio said locking Jared up and up. “He is tall.” He continued “And handsome.” He started walking around Jared. “He is a cat. Tail and ears how cute! Fur? Tell him to come over here and to take his shirt and pants off.” 

“What?!” Jared asked “You know I’m here and you can talk to me.”  
“We will see. And now strip.” Claudio snapped at him.  
Jared swallowed he wasn’t shy or ashamed of his body and thanks to his last job at the club he was used to people staring at him and touching him. But this felt… felt like he was … like he was a peace of meat.  
So Jared walked to the back of the store to the dressing rooms.   
“For what occasion?” Claudio asked Jensen.   
“To night is a party at the art museum. Some kind of fund raiser we need to attend, so that’s a priority.” Jensen answered.  
“You wanna hide or show?” Claudio asked again.   
“Look at him. I wanna show.” Jensen said and waved his hands in Jared direction. Jared was now just dressed in green briefs, not hiding very much and he was very conscious of Jensen and Claudio starring at him.   
“Thank God his tail sits high; Carl hates to have to cuts holes in his design pants.”   
________________________________________  
It wasn’t like Tiere had no rights at all, by law they were equal to “normal” people. Since the first time emersion 45 years ago, it had spread like a disease. Healthy normal people had suddenly babies with animal traits. And as they learned in time you could never know, if your child would turn out Tier or not. Jared older siblings for example were normal, cruel but normal. You could have two, three or five normal children and suddenly your next child looked like a mouse, bird or dog. Even if two Tier people had kids together they mostly turned out to be normal.   
A typical preconception about Tiere were, they were not so intelligent, but very sensual and had a bigger sex drive than normal people and basically they would be considered bisexual. On the other side, if you had talent the show biz became a haven for Tiere. Acting, singing, dancing paining all kind of arts were open to talented Tiere. The only problem was, not every Tier was a singer, dancer, painter or artist.  
Jared was good with computers and very good in mathematic. He had visions he wanted to build, so he had studied to become an architect. He had hoped that architecture was close enough related to the arts for him to succeed and be allowed.

For the sex part, well he didn’t know. He had thanks to his looks some experience but they were all only one night stands. Jared liked girls but was curious enough to give a good looking guy a chance. So at least in that part the preconception were right about him. His last and only relationship during college had ended when the father of his (normal) girl friend had threatened to beat him up and castrate him if he ever saw Jared with her again. Jared had decided after that to stay away from relationships.

And than Jensen Ackles and his proposal, Jared had been curious to go to Carl almost excided but now? He was used to being dressed up sexy but this?! To tight steel blue latex pants Claudio had added a white button down a blind man could look thru. But the most humiliating part was a collar although in steel blue to match his pants. “This is the newest thing to have for your beloved.” Claudio assured Jensen. “You can attach a liege and he can’t get lost on events. And you don’t have to hold hands all the time, very practical if you don’t want him on photos you can give him some liege.”   
And now he was for the first time in his life on a red carpet, dressed in ridicules cloth with a collar and a liege around his neck. Major Ackles, no Jensen had explained: “They are just accessories, don’t take them serious they are just for fun. It could be just as easily the other way around.” Yes that would be something he would like to see. Jared thought to himself.

Jensen led Jared by his hand the red carpet along. Answering and smiling at the cameras, half way to the museum their host was waiting to welcome his guests. As soon as they walked up to him and Jensen had introduced Jared he changed from holding Jared’s hand to holding the liege. Next thing Jared knew was some assistant was nudging him out of the photos. He was furious with himself for allowing to be used like this and although at Jensen for believing him. Jared should have known better than to trust Jensen to be treated with some kind of respect. 

They got home by 11 p.m. the limo pulled up in front of a big house in the Hills. It wasn’t the biggest house in the neighborhood not by far, but the house Jared grew up would fit easily three to four times in it.   
“Good night Jensen and have fun.” JD called after Jensen. “Ahm Jared,” he called Jared back “You do your job and take care off him, yes? He had a little bit too much fun tonight. I haven’t seen him relaxed like this in ages. Have a good night.”

“Jared come on.” Jensen called from the entrance. Jared nodded good by to the leaving car and hurried to help Jensen. It wasn’t necessary to remind him what was expected of him, he was sure Jensen would remember quiet well.  
“Oh Jared, what would I do without you?” Oh yes Jensen was tipsy. Jared opened the door with Jensen’s key and Jensen set the security system back on.   
“I show you our bed room.” Jensen walked up stairs and opened the first door on the left.   
They just walked into the room when Jensen presses him back against the wall, hands holding him in place. His mouth covers Jared’s as thought he’s about to devour him. Jared doesn’t move he didn’t expect Jensen to be so… demanding. Jensen pushes his thigh between Jared’s legs and Jared can feel Jensen’s hard on through the layers of their clothing. Jensen hips roll, his thigh rubbing against Jared’s crotch. He gaps as Jensen breaks the kiss, mouth along his jaw. “You’re so hot Jared,” he whispers in his ear. Jensen’s teeth scrape along the sensitive spot below Jared’s ear and he starts rubbing Jared’s cat ears.   
Jared had no desire to get down and dirty with Jensen but he couldn’t help his body to respond to Jensen’s touch.   
Jensen pulls away enough to get his hands between them and opens Jared’s fly. His hand dives into Jared’s briefs and stroke along Jared’s cock. Jared feels weak and Jensen pushes his head to the side to expose his throat. Jensen keeps stroking and kisses Jared’s bared throat. “Touch me.” Jensen says and guides Jared’s hand to his cock while continuing to stroke Jared’s. It feels like twig light zone if Jared’s closed his eyes he could almost pretend it was his own hand on his cock, but he couldn’t pretend away the mouth wetting his skin or the bit back moans in his ears.   
Jensen leans heavily against Jared, his face pressed into the curve of Jared’s neck. Jensen squeezes Jared’s member hard when he comes in Jared hand and Jared is tempt to just pull away but then Jensen is doubling his efforts to get Jared off. His thumb is sliding over the slit and under the head, rubbing that little bundle of nerves that makes Jared’s balls draw up. Jared bites his lip to keep from crying out as the orgasm his.   
“You are fucking pretty when you come” says Jensen as he pulls his hand back and cleaning it on Jared shirt. “I wanna fuck you first thing in the morning.”  
________________________________________

Those were Jensen’s last words. He almost fell asleep standing in front of Jared. So Jared walked them carefully to the big king size bed. He undressed Jensen methodically and folded his clothing on the chair near by. Jared looked around and found the in suite bath room and decided he felt dirty enough to have a late night shower. He carefully washed his tail and took advantage of the expressive shampoo and soap. He could spend the night under the warm water but after half an hour later he turned the shower off and went back to the bed room.   
Jared looked around where was he supposed to sleep? Jensen laid spread out in the big bed not really offering any space in the bed. Jared had enough he pushed Jensen to the side and made himself comfortable. Sleep didn’t come easy that night Jared wondered if he had been raped, seduced or whored out.

The next morning was quite awkward obvious Jensen had no interest to “fuck him first thing in the morning”.  
He went to shower and than dressed. “Jared please get dressed, I would like to have break fast with you.” So Jared hurried to get up and dressed as well. His stuff had been delivered and so he dressed casual in jeans and shirt. 

As he came downstairs he met JD in the hall. Under his arm he had bunch of news paper. “Ah Jare, come I show you the kitchen.” “It’s Jared” Jared said. So Jared and JD went together to the kitchen and found Jensen preparing coffee.   
“JD good morning, how are we doing this morning?”  
“You two made the front page on five different news papers. You and Jare are the new it pair. The news loves that you engaged with a Tier.” “It’s Jared” Jared said but the two weren’t listening. 

So this was what his day life was like now. He was allowed to enroll back on college, to get his degree; according to Jeff it was essential that Jare (“It’s Jared!”) seemed capable to make a living on his own. Which was ridicules because he was just a kept boy/whore/pet what ever. He wasn’t allowed to work because Jensen would call for him at the strangest hours to accompany him to some kind of event. Because of that Jared had no own money and when he had asked Jensen about it he had just asked for what he needed money because he was paying for everything. 

From the outside Jared’s lived a fairy tale. The gazettes loved the new couple. From waiter to the city first man; they spun some kind of Cinderella story around Jared; that his family had kicked him out only supported that story arch.  
Jensen and Jared were the golden couple. Jared was handsome and was even allow answering some questions on his own. Jared couldn’t believe that people were so stupid to believe any of it. He was only to give four different answers to the reporters and smile and look at Jensen like he hangs the moon in the sky. If it wouldn’t be for college he would jump out of the next window or die of shear boredom.  
His night life was another story. Jensen was a demanding man in all aspects of life. So far they had traded hand jobs and Jared went down on Jensen every night. They didn’t have full on, all the way, sex but Jared figured it only a matter of days. Jensen wasn’t cruel to Jared, to Jared; Jared thought that Jensen saw him as a possession and treated him like it.   
________________________________________  
Jensen was in hell. A living multicolored hell and he had built it himself. He was in love with Jared! With a Tier! WTF! Had been almost from the first time in the club, but there had been JD and his stupid brilliant plan. Jensen never knew how to act around Jared and that made Jensen harsh and almost unkind.   
He had never felt like this before and what was worse he knew Jared didn’t return his feelings. It was obvious every night. When he reached out to touch Jared; Jared only responded never initiated. When he pushed Jared to his knees and put his cock in Jared’s mouth he could pretend for a moment Jared was in love with him too. But as soon he was finished and wanted to return the pleasure he found that Jared was… not so much into it.   
The only time Jared seemed happy and contends was when he was in college or doing his homework. Jensen found himself jealous of Jared fellow students, his teacher and even his homework. Jensen knew it was unfair to call Jared in the middle of the night just so he wouldn’t be able to go to college the next morning.  
But no one ever said love or live had to be fair. Jensen was the most content, if he had Jared by his side either holding hands or holding Jared on his liege. If Jared could just see how perfect they were together, like the gazettes, the news and all other people; live would be perfect.

To night was the big night. The museum of Modern Art had a new exhibition and for Jensen it meant a lot of walking, talking and voting money would be there. The governor was expected and maybe the senator would fly in. But most importantly for Jensen Misha Collins was expected.   
Misha Collins was the founder of the biggest nation wide organization for Tier rights and Jensen needed his support and money for his upcoming reelection and hopefully further career.

Jensen had freshly showered and was now shamelessly watching Jared dry himself. The water was running down Jared naked chest thru his furry trail, his tail was twitching and Jensen really had to fight himself to not push Jared down and worship him.   
Jared had been late thanks to some kind of class and Jensen had come home to an empty house. So instead of getting a blow job he had taken a cold shower and was now bad tempered watching Jared gets dressed.   
Not for the first time Jensen wished they had that kind of relationship were he could walk up to Jared and kiss him, pulled him close. As soon as Jared was finished, Jensen put the black lack collar around Jared’s neck. Just like Jensen, Jared was wearing a tuxedo but instead of a bow tie his upper shirt button was left open so everybody could see his collar. The black lack collar against Jared’s naked skin; it made Jensen hard every time he thought about it. Maybe they had time for a blow job on their way in the limo?  
________________________________________

Jared was looking forward at the exhibition; he loved the museum and hoped he could find some time to actually look at the art.

Jared was getting used to all the photographer and paparazzi yelling at him, trying to get his attention and a smile. He always kept half a step behind Jensen, never taking Jensens spot light. What surprised him was, he wasn’t the only Tier there. Two or three other guests were although accompanied by a Tier. 

“Major Ackels, what a pleasure to have you here, and this must be your Jared. You two are all over the news! It’s soooo good to have you here.” They were greeted by their host, Lindsey Paris, a rich heir with too much money and too much time. He reached out and started stroking Jared arm. “Isn’t it funny two month ago we would have chaise them away and now we play with them?” He asked Jensen. Lindsey let his hand travel up Jared’s arm and Jared almost flinched away when he padded his ears. He waited for Jensen to speak up but he just watched as Lindsey felt up Jared

The rest of the evening went just like the start, Jared was introduced to many people but after they exchanged greetings he was in best case ignored in worst case patted. Jared almost wished himself back at the club; he knew there Chris would watch out that nobody would be intrusive. Jared wasn’t sure if Jensen would speak up on his behalf, but maybe he was allowed to do it for himself? Jared looked around, it wasn’t his first time in the Museum of Contemporary Art in Los Angles but it was off course the first time he saw it after closing hour and with the new special exhibition about the art of bionic. He looked at Jensen who was in deep conversation with an actress and someone for the governor’s office. He unclipped the liege and started walking around and looking at the peaces of art.   
He was looking at a very spectacular peace trying to figure it out, when someone walked up to him: “Do you like it?” A deep voice asked from behind him. Without looking Jared answered “Yes it looks like the artist tried to copy the growing of a tree, trunk and branches it looks really organic.”   
“Wow you would think the Major just got himself some arm candy but then he has someone with brains. I like to introduce me, I’m Misha Collins.”   
“Nice to meet you.” Jared said turning around and looking in stunning blue eyes.   
“I never expected Jensen to turn up here with a Tier.” Misha went on.   
“Why Major Ackles was always big in Tier rights.” Jared answered irritated.   
“Yes, right and that’s why he voted against minimum wages for Tiere last year. Or why he is still undecided about insurance for Tiere. Yes he is big talking about the rights or to demand the some seats in the theater but as soon as it is the big stuff meaning money your big Tier rights supporter Jensen is gone.”   
Misha really got worked up about this subject. Jared looked a little uncomfortable. He wasn’t that close involved in local politics he had only heard about Jensen and that he had spoken up for more equality for Tiere but he didn’t knew about minimum wages or about Jensen political agenda, well it wasn’t to late for that, he would do that later.   
“But I would rather talk to you about this thing, I mean peace of art.” Misha said gesturing to the next exhibition peace.

Jensen was talking to Jessica Biel for quite a while now when he realized he had lost his Jared. Oh god he had too much to drink, he hoped he could make it out of the museum with out the paparazzi realizing the Major was drunk. He looked around and discovered Jared talking animated with Misha Collins! And what was that? Was Misha flirting with Jared?! 

________________________________________  
Jensen grabbed another drink and excused himself to Jessica and went to his Jared.  
“Oh Kitty here you are.” He said with a heavy tongue.   
“Jensen, have you met Misha?”   
“No, I hadn’t the pleasure, but he is the reason why we are here.”  
Jared turned halfway toward Jensen and stepped closer “Are you drunk?” he whispered.  
“No off course not, I only had one drink.”  
“Well more like one too much.” Jared mumbled under his breath.  
He turned back to Misha and said: “Thank you for a nice evening but I think we need to go.”  
“I show you the back door and call your car.”

As discretely as possible they moved a protesting Jensen to the exit. After they had put Jensen into the car Misha gave Jared his card.   
“Here Jared if you need help please call me.”

 

On the way home Jensen sobered, he knew he had messed up tonight and only with Jared and Misha’s help had he avoided making the front page tomorrow morning with the headlines “Drunken Major Ackles!” or other bad stuff.

“I’m sorry! Jensen said quietly.   
“What?” Jared asked deep in thought.  
“I’m sorry about spoiling your evening, I knew you were interested in the exhibition, so sorry for spoiling it.”   
Jared looked at him. It was the first time Jensen had talked to him, acknowledges him as a person with interests and even had apologizes to him.   
“I hope, I didn’t lose completely my reputation on Collins tonight.”  
“I think your reputation with Misha depends more on your voting next week than your dinking tonight.”  
“What do you mean?” Jensen asked Jared irritated.  
And so Jared told him what he had learned from Misha and how Misha saw Jensens POV on and his very own opinion on Tier rights.   
Meanwhile they had reaches Jensens house and they still were discussing Tier rights and how Jensen could support them (if he choose too), and what Jared thought about it and how it would help his friends.   
“You are really the smart one we sold you for.” Jensen said flirting as they entered the bed room.   
“Thank you, that is what I’m paid for.” Jared answered smiling, playing along.   
“And what else are you paid for?” Jensen asked stepping closer and smiling suggestionly up at him.  
“Look pretty.” Jared replays and although taking a step closer.  
“Is there more?” Jensen asked never taking the eyes of Jared as he took of his shirt.   
“Well there were certain duties aside but we never came really around to discuss them.”

Jensen unbuttons his shirt while Jared opens Jensens dress pants. Jared hooked his thump in and slowly pulled the pants together with his underwear down, sinking to his knees doing so. Carefully he took Jensen member in his hand and liked over the tip. With little kitten licks he made his way to the base. Jensen looked down at Jared on his knees still half dressed in his pants, hid naked chest gleaming in the dim light, the shiny collar around his neck and his tail moving excited around Jared’s back.   
“Do you have any idea how beautiful you look?” Jensen asked  
“Shut up and enjoy.” Jared purred as he swallowed Jensens cock down.   
Jared’s tongue did fantastic things with Jensen’s cock and his knees gave out as he came shouting Jared’s name when Jared pushed a wet finger into his opening.   
Jared swallowed all Jensen gave him and licked him clean before he let the limp member carefully slip out of his mouth and pulled his finger out.   
He pulled Jensen up to his chest and held him close, stroking his back. Several minutes past like this Jensen out in his post orgasmic bliss before Jensen slowly gut up and held out his hand: “I would like to return the favor, but I would prefer to do it in our bed.”   
Smiling Jared allowed Jensen to pull him to his feet. Jensen led Jared to the bed and let him sit down.   
“Please lay on your back.”   
Jared looked weary at Jensen. His cat ears twitched and his cat tail flicked nervous. Deciding to trust Jensen he crawled back till his head lay on the cushions. Jensen smiled up at him as he opened Jared’s dress pants and pulled them down and off. Jared lifted his hip to help and looked with looked with lust blown eyes at Jensen. 

Jensen for his part looked, really looked at Jared, off course he had known he was beautiful but now he really took a moment to discover Jared’s body. It was the exotic and erotic combination of a man and a cat. With soft touches and carefully strokes he began to map out the wonderful body under him. Soon Jared was writing under Jensen experienced touches. 

Jensen reached for the lube coating his fingers and pushing them into himself. Jared needed a moment to understand what he saw. “Jensen?” he asked carefully “What are you doing?”  
“I’m gonna ride you and since it been quite a while for me I need a little more prep.”

Jensen was breathing heavy and looked worked up. He than sat astride Jared hips and lowered himself on Jared’s erect cock. Jared strained to hold himself still, to let Jensen set the space but it was so hard. He was engulfed in the most delouse heat. Jensen’s channel had a tight grip on Jared’s member. After what seemed to be the longest and sweetest torture Jared ever had endured Jensen had finally lowered himself completely, impaled on Jared’s cock. His back was damp with sweat and he was breathing hard. 

“It has been a while.” Jensen whispered breathlessly, Jared could just nod; he was speechless with the sight Jensen made as he began slowly fucking himself on Jared’s cock. As Jensen got use to the motion he gathered up speed, riding Jared hard and fast. 

Then with strength Jensen didn’t know Jared had he flipped them both around. He held Jensen’s legs apart holding him open and looked at him as he pushed in Jensen again and again. Jensen loved it, if he had known how good Jared was at fucking him; he would have done it some time ago. Jared nailed his prostate with every push and all he could do was to hold on to that ride.   
“Will you come for me Jensen?” Jared asked with a deep voice as he gripped Jensen’s cock and it took only a couple of strokes to have Jensen coming between them. Jared felt Jensen’s channel constricting and came deep inside Jensen, painting him inside with his seed. 

As they lay together curled around each other breathless in their orgasmic afterglow Jensen said: “I have a great idea how to make a statement for Tier rights but I need your help.

 

A week later was another important event, where everybody who had a name and money and power was supposed to be. Jensen and Jared came late on purpose. First they had been busy fucking each other and second they had wanted to make sure the press and most of the guests were already there.   
“Are you sure?” Jared asked the moment before they left the car.   
“I have never been so sure in my entire live. If I want to make a change, I have to make a statement. They need to look in the mirror.” 

Jared took a deep breath and opened the car. As he got out everybody could see that Jared was holding a liege attached to a collar Jensen was wearing. 

End


End file.
